Timeline of Japan
Here follows a Timeline for events in Japan's long history, BC *660BC – 11th February. Emperor Jimmu comes to the throne. *581BC – Emperor Jimmu dies. Emperor Suizei comes to the throne. *549BC – Emperor Suizei dies. *98BC – Emperor Sujin comes to the throne. *29BC – Emperor Sujin dies. Emperor Suinin comes to the throne. 0AD *71AD – Emperor Suinin dies. Emperor Keiko comes to the throne. 100AD *131AD – Emperor Keiko dies. Emperor Seimu comes to the throne. *179AD –Emperor Seimu makes Emperor Chuai Crown-Prince. *192AD – Emperor Siemu dies. Emperor Chuai comes to the throne. 200AD *270AD – Emperor Chuai dies. Emperor Ojin comes to the throne. 300AD *313AD – Emperor Ojin dies. Emperor Nintoku comes to the throne. 400AD *400AD – Emperor Nintoku dies. Emperor Richu comes to the throne. *404AD – Emperor Nintoku appoints Local Recorders to the Provinces and establishes the Treasury. *406AD – Emperor Richu dies. Emperor Hanzei comes to the throne. *412AD – Emperor Hanzei dies. Emperor Ingyo comes to the throne. *453AD – Emperor Ingyo dies. Emperor Anko comes to the throne. *456AD – Emperor Anko is murdered. Emperor Yuryaku comes to the throne. *479AD – Emperor Yuryaku dies. Emperor Seinei comes to the throne. *485AD – Emperor Seinei dies. Emperor Kenzo comes to the throne. *488AD – Emperor Kenzo dies. Emperor Ninken comes to the throne. *498AD – Emperor Ninken dies. Emperor Buretsu comes to the throne. 500AD *507AD – Emperor Buretsu dies. Emperor Keitai comes to the throne. *531AD – Emperor Ankan comes to the throne *536AD – Emperor Ankan dies aged 70. Emperor Senka comes to the throne. *539AD – Emperor Senka dies. Emperor Kimmei is born. *553AD - First mention of calender makers.Aston. W.G. (1896) "Nihongi Volume 1: Chronicles of Japan from the Earliest Times to AD697". Tuttle Publishing. *571AD – Emperor Kimmei dies. *572AD - Emperor Bidatsu comes to the throne. *585AD – Emperor Bidatsu dies aged 47. Emperor Yomei comes to the throne. *587AD – Emperor Yomei dies. Emperor Sushun comes to the throne. *592AD – Emperor Sushun dies. *593AD – Empress Suiko comes to the throne. 600AD *620AD – Kujiki is completed. *621AD – Shotoku Taisha dies aged 49. *626AD – Soga no Umako dies. *628AD – Empress Suiko dies. *629AD – Emperor Jomei comes to the throne. *641AD – Emperor Jomei dies. *642AD – Empress Kogyoku comes to the throne. *645AD – Empress Kogyoku abdicates. Soga Clan is destroyed. *668AD – Emperor Tenji comes to the throne. *671AD – Emperor Tenji dies. *682AD – Emperor Tenmu commissions `history of the Emperors and of matters of high antiquity.` 700AD *712AD – The Kojiki is completed. *720AD – The Nihongi is completed. 800AD *810-824AD – Konin Shiki is completed. 1200AD *1282AD - Ōnakatomi Sadayo writes a copy of the Kojiki. 1300AD *1371AD - Ken'yuu writes the oldest surviving copy of the Kojiki. 1600AD *1683AD - The Shin Otogi Bōko is written. 1700AD *1712AD - The Yōkai artist Toriyama Sekien is born and the Wakan Sansai Zue is published. *1721AD - The poet Maki Tōei is born. *1735AD - The artist Utagawa Toyoharu is born. *1738 - The Hyakkai Zukan is published. *1753AD - The artist Kitagawa Utamaro is born. *1773AD - The Toriyamabiko is published. *1776AD - The Gazu Hyakki Yagyō is published. *1779AD - The Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki is published. *1781AD - The Konjaku Hyakki Shūi is published. *1783AD - The poet Maki Tōei dies. *1784AD - The Hyakki Tsurezure Bukuro is published. *1788AD - The Yokai artist Toriyama Sekien dies. 1800AD *1800`s – Emperor Nintoku`s tomb is explored by William Gowland. *1806AD - The artist Kitagawa Utamaro dies. *1814AD - The artist Utagawa Toyoharu dies. *1833AD - The Bōsō Manroku is published. References Category:List pages